


Six Seconds

by HMSquared



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Brief Squick, Character Death Fix, Episode: s04e09 The Devil You Know, First Kiss, Hospitalization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Finch gives Reese six extra seconds to save a life or two. 4.09
Relationships: Carl Elias/Anthony Marconi
Kudos: 19





	Six Seconds

One of the henchmen strides over, phone in hand. Anthony sets his jaw, knowing who’s on the other end.

“How are you doing, Anthony?” His wrists relax against the rope. Elias’ voice does that.

“I’ve seen worse. What about you?”

“Well, I’ve been having a delightful conversation with our friend Dominic here.” Anthony nods.

“They want the code to the safe.” He feels his voice crack.

“They can’t have it.” Someone winds back and clocks Anthony in the face, hard. He lurches off to the side, clinging to the chair.

He looks up at his captors and spits. The remaining saliva mixes with the blood on his face, leaving a trail. Anthony shakes his head.

“Boss, now might be the time.”

“No.” He can hear the panic in Elias’ tone.

“Boss…” Anthony can feel himself tearing up, and he doesn’t try to hide it. “Give them the code.”

“Anthony, I won’t let you—“ Elias is cut off by the sound of gunshots. Anthony lurches, twitching and shaking against his bonds.

A dark shape rushes up the stairs, and his captors fall. The last one is behind him, and he pulls the trigger.

The bullet nicks Anthony’s left lung. He groans in pain as Reese fires, taking the shooter down.

“Anthony.” He starts to untie him. Anthony nods, fighting the numbness in his legs. He falls awkwardly out of the chair, and Reese’s eyes widen. “Finch, we need an ambulance.”

“Anthony!” Elias comes bounding into the room, unscathed. Anthony tries to smile, heart pounding in his ears.

“Hey, boss.” He coughs and Elias grabs him. He holds Anthony in a tight hug, shaking.

Reese walks around the chair to put pressure on the wound. Anthony coughs again, feeling the blood rising in his throat. He tries to take Elias’ hand.

“Stay with me, Anthony.” His eyes begin to shut. “Anthony!”

He wakes up in a hospital bed, stitches covering the wound. Anthony blinks, adjusting to the lights and the tube in his nose. Somehow, he isn’t panicking.

“You’re safe.” Reese’s voice. Anthony sees him sitting in a chair, fingers laced together.

“Where’s the boss?” He coughs; it feels weird to talk.

“Elias left right after you woke up. Muttered something about embarrassment.” Anthony smiles; for all the hijinks he pulls with Elias, he knows the man has a big heart.

“Tell him I don’t mind.” Reese nods. He stands up, then smiles a half-smile.

“Thanks for not shooting me when we first met.”

“Guess I owe you now, huh?” They both laugh.

Elias returns an hour later while Anthony’s eating lunch. He looks small, unusually terrified. The man who ordered him to kill Simmons isn’t there.

“Hey, boss.”

“Hello, Anthony.” Elias wrings his hands. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got shot.” Anthony takes a bite of food. He knows he shouldn’t be sarcastic, not with his best friend.

Are they really just friends? They don’t feel like it. There’s something in Anthony that hates their relationship.

It takes him only a second to realize why.

“Anthony?” He blinks; Elias’ head is tilted to the side in worry. “You look upset.”

“Yeah. I just…” Anthony swallows. He actually feels nervous. “I just realized how much I…” He swallows again. “I actually love you.”

Elias’ eyes slowly widen. He doesn’t say anything, not at first. Anthony waits for him to speak.

“Thank you for telling me.” His tone is unclear.

“What?”

“I thought I would have to tell you, silly.” Elias leans forward, grabbing the bed rail to steady himself, and kisses Anthony.

He hasn’t kissed many people. Few girls in high school, always felt terrible. But this kiss lights him up with joy. It’s the best kiss of Anthony’s life.

They break apart just far enough to keep their noses touching. The two men laugh, Anthony on the verge of tears.


End file.
